


And I Never Left The Bed

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Growling 'Verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marshmallow Fluff, Porn Without Plot, Tied Up Derek, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night Stiles attacked Derek when he came home from work, this morning he is going to tie him to the bed and take horrid advantage of him. Bottom!Derek (It is becoming a thing). Growling Verse (Post Five Times)</p><p>Sequel To – When He Walked Through The Door</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Never Left The Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowlifetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/gifts).



> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.   
>  LowlifeTheory who is the reason for my insanity asked for the belt thing to happen. I wasn’t going to do anything with it. Then this happened. Oops. I blame my fourth watching of ‘A Scandal In Belgravia’ for well everything except what I blame LowlifeTheory for. Yes, I have something planned for the suspenders before you ask. It will happen. I hadn’t written any slash porn six weeks ago and now…I can’t stop. I need a support group to get over this addiction. I EXPECT GLUTEN FREE BISCUITS IN MY HAND BY THE END OF THE MONTH WOMAN!!!!!!  
> Written and edited quickly, I probably missed a heap. Also, I’m trying something out with the narrative. I have reverted and forgone paragraphs. Sentences are my friend.  
> If I watch Sherlock a fifth time what do you think is likely to happen?

**And I Never Left The Bed**

by Moonbeam

 

Derek woke up slowly, but there was something wrong. He was on his front, Stiles was no longer next to him and he couldn’t move his left wrist, he tested out his right one but even that was bound.

 

He lifted his head, his left wrist was secured to their bed post using the belt from yesterday’s suit.

 

His right was tied to the post with his tie.

 

Stiles wanted to play a game.

 

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

 

“Very.” Derek said as lasciviously as possible. His normal morning erection strengthened by the knowledge that Stiles had something fun in mind this morning.

 

Stiles walked into his line of sight, he was still naked, little bite marks from last night visible all along his left side.

 

“I love Saturday mornings.” Stiles grinned as he leaned over and pecked Derek on the lips.

 

Stiles climbed onto the bed and settled himself on Derek’s backside.

 

Derek heard something open and then he smelt it.

 

Marshmallow fluff.

 

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek’s shoulder blade.

 

“I went downstairs to make us breakfast. I opened the cupboard to get the flour to make pancakes and I found this instead.” Stiles used his finger to scoop up some fluff which he trailed down Derek’s spine starting from just under the tattoo.

 

Derek moaned when Stiles followed the trail of sticky, sugary goo down Derek’s back. Lapping at the substance with the tip of his tongue until it was all gone.

 

“I saw the marshmallow fluff, I know how you feel about me eating useless sugar but as I stared at the jar I thought about you up here sleeping.”

 

Stiles licked along the tattoo matching his own on Derek’s back. Not bothering with the fluff this time.

 

“Then I thought back over last night. I remember the way you looked at the belt wrapped around my fist.”

 

Stiles dipped another finger in creating an identical miniature tattoo in the middle of Derek’s. He didn’t lick it off.

 

“The look in your eye either you were thinking about tying me up or you were thinking about me tying you up.”

 

Stiles dipped the finger into the fluff again drawing little wings over Derek’s shoulder blades. He needed to get more fluff three times before he was done.

 

“I.” Stiles lapped at the fluff on his left shoulder. “Thought.” He moved over to the right. “About.” Back to the left curling along the dip where Derek’s flexing arms were making his shoulder blades stick out. “Tying.” Back to the right, little kitten licks barely enough to clean off any of the sticky sweetness. “You.” Stiles flattened his tongue against the left shoulder and collected as much fluff on his tongue as he could. “Up.” He moved over to the right lapping until the wing completely disappeared.

 

Derek bucked up beneath Stiles rubbing his erection into the mattress to try and find some relief. “Stiles,” The name came out long and breathy and so overwhelming Stiles flicked his hips down to rut against Derek’s backside for a moment before regaining control of himself.

 

“Yes Derek?”

 

“Stiles, I wanted you to tie me up. Thought you might. Would you fuck me now please.” The words came out stilted and interspersed with moans and grunts as he kept moving against the sheets.

 

“You need to stop now Derek.” Stiles whispered in his ear as he leaned over before he licked at the shell of it.

 

Derek growled but stopped moving even though his hips kept twitching.

 

“I don’t want you to come yet.” Stiles explained letting his tongue clean the fluff from Derek’s tattoo. “I haven’t finished having fun.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Derek ground out sinking into the mattress his cock so hard he was fairly certain he might come by accident any damned minute.

 

Stiles sat back then slid back a little allowing himself to rest on the top of Derek’s thighs. He put his hands on Derek’s arse, moulding each around a cheek and gave them a squeeze.

Derek moaned and thrust once against the sheets.

 

Stiles lifted his left hand and slapped his cheek sharply.

 

“Fuck!” Derek ground out.

 

“I intend to.” Stiles grinned scooping up more fluff and painting an arrow down Derek’s back pointing to the cleft between his cheeks.

 

“Stiles.” Derek growled.

 

Stiles bent forward and started at the very top of the arrow in the middle of Derek’s tattoo he licked a section off.

 

Derek wriggled beneath him.

 

Stiles skipped a section of the arrow then started on the next patch working his way down until there was a dashed arrow made of fluff on Derek’s back.

 

“What I love about this.” Stiles said idly as he ran his blunt nails along the thickly muscled legs behind him.

 

Stiles started collecting the fluff he had missed on his last pass.

 

“Is that I get to taste the amazing fluff, I love marshmallow fluff, and I get to taste you. You are just a little bit salty must have been all that exercise last night.”

 

Stiles is down to just the arrow head but he doesn’t start on it, not yet.

 

Derek moans when Stiles lifts himself from his thighs completely.

 

“Spread your legs for me baby.” Stiles breathes against his ear before nibbling along his neck.

 

Derek’s legs spread quickly and widely.

 

Stiles settled between them, kneeling back between Derek’s ankles.

 

Stiles lifted one ankle, held it against his chest and he dipped his fingers into the fluff to lather it around Derek’s ankle before settling himself down to lick at the protruding bone, sliding his tongue along the vein which pulsed beneath his ministrations.

 

Stiles didn’t bother with more fluff just used his tongue and teeth and lips to trail up Derek’s leg paying attention to the back of his knee until Derek tries to twist out of his grasp.

 

Derek was writhing by the time Stiles made it all the way to the top of his thigh letting out a pained groan when Stiles laved the crease between thigh and buttock before biting down.

 

“Derek?” Stiles pulled away just trailing his nails along Derek’s neglected thigh.

 

“Yes.” Derek panted out desperately.

 

“Can you lift yourself up?”

 

Derek pushed himself up on his elbows and pulls his knees up underneath him.

 

“How close are you Derek?” Stiles asked fondling the heavy balls exposed to his eyes now.

 

Derek cock was flushed and purple, curled completely up to drizzle precome along his own stomach.

 

“Very.” Derek pants into the pillow where he has buried his head while Stiles tortures him.

 

“Good.” Stiles gives no warning just swoops forward with flattened tongue and starts licking at Derek’s entrance until his entire body clenches in front of Stiles.

 

“Fuck, I love Saturdays,” Derek growled out as he came on the sheets.

 

When Derek came back to himself Stiles is finally licking the arrow head from his lower back.

 

“You will come again before I am finished.” Stiles promised.

 

Derek tugged at his restraints again. He knew he could break them. But he doesn’t want to break the tie Stiles bought him. Knows how long he spent searching for it. He might want to touch Stiles but this is his game and since he gets to sit back and enjoy he won’t break anything or ruin it for Stiles.

 

“Promise?” Derek asks feeling lethargic but the stirrings of pleasure from what Stiles’ tongue is doing to him keep him from coming down completely.

 

“I won’t stop until you do.” Stiles said biting down on his left cheek.

 

There is no more fluff left anywhere on Derek’s body.

 

Stiles is starting to feel a little sick from all the sugar but he’s not done yet.

 

Stiles collects a glob of fluff and swirled it around Derek’s balls along his perineum. Stiles leaned over and presses his fingers against Derek’s lips until he opens up and licks Stiles’ fingers clean.

 

Stiles pulled his fingers back just before swooping down and swallowing Derek’s scrotum.

 

“Holy fuck!” Derek screamed out his back arching until he was bend like a bow being exquisitely tortured by the man currently using his tongue to make Derek’s eyesight white out leaving him able to see just the thick belt around his wrist straining against how he is pulling at it.

 

Stiles keeps going even after there is no fluff left enjoying the sounds coming from Derek.

 

Moaning.

 

Groaning.

 

Begging.

 

Demanding.

 

Pleading.

 

Then Stiles pulls back because Derek cock is hard again and he is growling up at the ceiling but Stiles is not ready for him to come again just yet.

 

Werewolf or not a third time in one session is too much to ask. Stiles intends to be buried balls deep in Derek the next time he comes.

 

Derek protests loudly, violently. “Stiles, where the hell do you think you are…fughn.”

 

Stiles grins as he gently, barely touching Derek, starts to lap at the soft flesh between his heavy balls and his welcoming hole. Well it will be welcoming by the end of it.

 

Stiles takes his time, never tries to lick it off quickly or firmly happy to just let his tongue lap at Derek slowly until he is squirming against his tongue.

 

Derek is wriggling, trying to find a way to get some friction against his erection but Stiles had given him nothing to press against.

 

When Stiles can taste nothing but Derek he lets his tongue trail up, sliding between the cheeks he holds open to lick at Derek.

 

He flicks his tongue, flattens it, curls it, uses it like a finger to press inside, uses his lips and his teeth and his tongue. He does everything he can to drag noises out of Derek.

 

Every moan makes his own cock twitch.

 

Every pleading word Derek mumbles against the pillow in front of his face makes Stiles fingers flex against the soft flesh he is holding open.

 

Every groan feels like it is something physical that is able to wrap itself around his balls and stroke the soft skin.

 

Every growl that rumbles through Derek’s body rumbles through his tongue too and just makes him work harder to open Derek up.

 

Finally Stiles pulls away, he wants inside of Derek. He wants to feel the tight sheath of Derek’s heat wrapped around him as he thrusts them both into oblivion.

 

He reaches for the lube on the bedside table and pours the cold liquid straight onto Derek’s entrance forcing a gasp out of Derek.

 

He presses two fingers against Derek’s entrance, they meet with some resistance but the work Stiles has already done ensure that this will not hurt him.

 

He scissors his fingers opening Derek, providing that delightful stretch of muscle that is both a pleasure and a pain.

 

In and out, flicking back against the sensitive spot that makes Derek squirm and clench around him.

 

Stiles adds a third finger, slowly until finally Derek manages to get the coordination together to thrust back onto the fingers.

 

Derek thrusts himself back and forth on Stiles’ fingers.

 

Stiles lets him, watches him moving his fingers, twisting them, curling them to get what he wants even as Derek fucks himself on his fingers.

 

Stiles presses his hand to Derek’s hip, halts his movements as he pulls his fingers from Derek.

 

He grips his own erection and his eyes cross at finally having something against him. He’s been so concentrated on Derek he’d pushed his own throbbing need from his mind. Now that he’s touched himself he’s fucked.

 

He slicks himself quickly.

 

Wastes no time lining himself up and thrusting up hard into Derek who moans out his appreciation.

 

From there it is quick.

 

Thrusts that scour his sensitive flesh.

 

Thrusts that push him deep into Derek, deeper every time Derek tilts his hips to meet a thrust.

 

Rolls of his hips that push him so close to the edge he has to grip Derek’s hip.

 

The bruises will be gone before they wake up but Stiles knows he’s leaving them even if he cannot lift his fingers to check.

 

Stiles head drops onto Derek’s back and his hips thump up into Derek’s body.

 

Derek mets him thrust for thrust both of them running as quickly as they could reaching for something just beyond their fingers until with a howl, a deep rolling thrust and a shout from Stiles’ very soul they both come.

 

Stiles collapsed on Derek reaching up he pulls at the silk tie holding his wrist. It takes him a few fumbling attempts to find the right length but with one pull Derek’s arm drops onto the mattress the blood rushing down to the finger tips.

 

Derek looked up at his other wrist but knew there was no way either of them were going to be able to undo the belt just yet so he just closed his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Stiles pressed against his back breathing heavily as his cock softens inside of him.

 

“Holy crap.” Stiles muttered against his neck.

 

It takes a while for Stiles to be able to brace himself on his knees and then be able to pull his body from Derek’s.

 

While he has momentum he stumbles into the bathroom washes up and is about the turn and take something to Derek when he appeared behind him. Stiles cannot help but watch as Derek steps into the shower.

 

Stiles follows him in and they take turns to wash before stumbling back to bed still a little damp. Stiles throws the loose sheet over the one covered in come and climbs in trailing a hand fondly over the belt still tied to the post.

 

Derek climbs in behind him, grabs the cover and throws it over their heads pulling Stiles’ body back into his so they are curled together before they both settle heavily into the mattress.

 

“I am never going to be able to ear either of them to work again.” Derek mumbled into the soft skin on Stiles’ neck.

 

“Why?” Stiles is almost asleep.

 

“Because I am going to get an erection every time I wear them.”

 

“That’s okay. I’ll be waiting here to take care of it.” Stiles said hauling Derek’s hand higher around him so he can feel the slow, steady beat of his heart as they both fall asleep.

 

**The End**


End file.
